An awesome second life
by NicknDerpy
Summary: A young boy gets killed in a car crash. But god lets him have a second life in equestria. Will he be able to survive? Read and find out! Contains minor shipping and some action.


I was just a normal kid living a normal life. I didn't really have a good life. But you know, you just have to live with what you got. Well that all changed the very next day. Lets start from the day before the incident. I woke to the smell of pancakes. "Nick breakfast is ready!" Yelled my mom from downstairs. "Coming mother!" I yelled back. "Hurry or your breakfast will get cold." She said. "And you dont want to be late for your senior year." She said rushing me downstairs. I quickly stuffed the pancakes in my face and ran to the school bus. As soon as I got on I turned on my Iphone 5 and listened to an episode of My little pony friendship is magic. As we were driving I heard a train but none else seemed to hear the noise. I yelled "Look out!" We crashed head on into a big black train. Every thing went white. "Arise Nick." boomed a voice. "What happened?" I asked nobody. "You and the whole bus got into an accident. But you were the only christian who was not bad. "And what does that mean?" I asked "I will let you choose you can either go to heaven, hades, or you can start your life over on any world you want." He said in a powerfull tone. "Is it possible for you to send me to a place that doesnt exist?" I asked the man. "What is on your mind young one?" He asked. "Could you send me to equestria?" I asked. It was kinda weird asking god to go live on a cartoon world. "I suppose so I guess I can let you live there, But you will be sent there at your current age of 18." He said in his powerfull voice. "Thanks. Thats where I want to go." I said "Ok close your eyes when you open them you will be in ponyville. I closed my eyes for a second then opened them. "Whoa." I stammered. I was in the the everfree forest. "I need to come up with a pony name." I thought. "Hmm ... I know Diamond Blitz." I shouted I ran all the way to ponyville. I looked at my hands when I got there and to my surprise I had hooves. "Whoa!" I thought. I walked into the town only too see all the ponys from the cartoon. I heard all the ponys whispering things like "Whoa look at the new stallion, wonder if he has a very special sompony?" I just laughed and kept walking. I found myself at a huge tree. "Ha Twilights house, lets have some fun." I thought I ran up too the door and knocked. A little purple dragon opened the door. "Hey is there somthing you need." He asked. "Yeah I need to see Twilight." I said "Twilight somones at the door for you!" He yelled "One minute Spike!" She yelled. A purple unicorn walked down the stairs. When she saw me she just stared. "Um hello Twilight." I said "I havent ever seen you did you just get here?" She asked "And how do you know my name?" "Um your dragon Spike told me one and I know everything about you." I said jokingy. "Ok then Mr. Stalker when was the first time I used the elements of harmony?" She asked knowing I didn't know the answer. "In the temple of the two princesses to stop nightmare moon." I said smiling. She looked at me with terror. "H-h-how did you know that?" She stammered "Look twi I come from a different world and in that world you live in a TV show. I know everything about you and your friends." I said "I need to talk to celestia." She said. "What did you need to tell me." Said a voice that came from behind me. I turned around only to see the white alicorn standing behind me. "Ah Nick i've been expecting you." She said with a smile. "Please celestia call me Diamond Blitz or just Blitz." I said with a bow "Ni- er I mean Blitz welcome to equestria." Thanks your majesty." I said looking into her eyes. Twilight was looking at Celestia in disbelief. "Did he really come from another world?" She asked "Yes he did, but I expect you to treat him like a pony. He will be here for a while." Celestia said still smiling. "Okay." She said smiling at me and celestia. "Good then I should be off. But Blitz whatch out for the mares, your lucky your a cute stallion." She said chuckling as she shined a bright light and disappeared. "So Blitz let's go meet the mane six. But dont tell them anything you told me." She said "Okay whatever you want." I said smiling. She just stuck her tounge out at me.** (A/N this will be minor shipping. But it will contain alot of action too! Hope you enjoy.**


End file.
